Call Sign: Wolf
by HAWKEN125
Summary: My first fanfiction...summary inside. Rated M for paranoia and possible blood and gore in later chapters. CANCELLED, lost motivation.
1. Chapter 1

**Call Sign: Wolf**

 **Disclaimer: these characters and some events are from the movies Alpha and Omega, and from the game Call of Duty Ghosts.**

 **I do not own Alpha and Omega or Call of Duty.**

 **Summary: What would happen if Humphrey was wounded when he and Kate were trapped by the guys at the gas station and got help from some unlikely people…and dog. Humphrey X Kate**

Chapter 1

The forest of Jasper Park held a feeling of peace and tranquility, lush trees and bushes covered the land and broke away only when forced to by giant rocks from cliffs and the occasional large hill. Large clearings dotted the less dense parts of the forest with some valleys and dried up river beds here and there. Birds chirped happily and the deer and caribou roamed freely, but cautiously because of the resident wolf pack that lived in this part of the woods; but all was not happy and peaceful for one wolf.

Her name is Kate. She is an alpha of the United Eastern/Western pack and is currently mopping at the front of her parent's den. Kate is a younger wolf with a gorgeous golden coat that looks smooth as silk with amber colored eyes that complimented each other very well. The amber eyes that once held pride, power, kindness, and happiness now held only sadness and sorrow as she stared out over the landscape that was her home and wished she could be doing it with the wolf she loved.

Footsteps from behind her brought her out from her trance-like state. Another wolf with golden fur and amber eyes that looked much older than her stepped out from the den and sat next to her. This was Eve, her mother.

"You're still thinking about Humphrey?" Eve asked with a hint of concern in her voice. Kate looked up at her mother and then looked down at the ground she was laying on and gave a small nod for an answer.

Eve looked at her with sad eyes and looked to the horizon. "We all miss him dear, he made this pack a lot livelier and was our best Omega, he will come back…we all need to just hope that he is doing alright and on his way."

Kate just gave another small nod, not trusting her mouth to make words for her, and laid her head down on her paws to look out at the landscape once again. Eve stood there for another few minutes before looking down at her daughter once again with sadness before retiring back to the den once again for the night as the sun was about to switch places with the moon.

Kate laid there for another hour before she to finally got up to go to bed as well. Before she entered her den though, she looked back up to the sky one last time. She stared for another minute before a shooting star made its presence known and shot across the sky before disappearing once again to the depths of space.

Kate eyes widened seeing it and closed her eyes and with words full of hope whispered, "Please let me see Humphrey again and let him forgive me for abandoning him…let me hold him in my paws…let me tell him I love him."

She opened her eyes and looked down in sadness knowing that her wish may never come true. So Kate turned around and entered the cave, found a comfy spot, and fell asleep, but little does she know that her wish was about to come true sooner than she realized because as she slept two figures moved through the woods with the silence of a ninja towards the pack.

One of the figures looked up to the sky with a smile and said "I'm almost home Kate, just you wait...I'll be there soon, my love."

The other figure looked back at him and said with an amused look on his face and said "Come on lover boy, we need to keep moving if we want to make it there before morning to surprise them with the arrival of the 'World's Best Omega'."

The first figure looked at his best friend with a smile knowing it was a joke to get him moving, so he did and took the lead again showing the way to his den. A devilish smile broke on his face when he wondered if anyone would recognize him, and how much trouble he could get into before he dropped the bombshell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Call Sign: Wolf**

Chapter 2

Two figures walked up to a small pond that connected to a medium sized field that had caribou sleeping blissfully unaware of the two newcomers as the sun started to grace the land with its presence. A thin mist covered the area around the newcomers distorting their image as they made it to the pond. Both figures dunked their heads under the water to shock themselves awake from the long travel.

As they finished shaking their heads one figure turned around and looked out at the landscape before him and said, "Well this is it, we are in the pack hunting grounds."

The other figure still facing the lake turned his head and looked at his counterpart and cocked his head to the side and asked, "I thought you used to be an Omega and didn't hunt, so how do you know?"

"Hey, you think I wouldn't follow the Alphas out here some of the time to see how they do it?" the figure facing the field asked back in mock offense.

The other figure turned his head back to the pond with a chuckle and took a drink before turning around himself saying, "That is so you isn't it,", another chuckle picturing his friend next to him trying to keep up with Alphas before he found him, "so that's why you had a vague idea of what to do when we trained you."

It was more of a statement than a question, the first figure chuckled and nodded his head. There were a few seconds of comfortable silence before they both noticed the mist was beginning to clear up and the resident caribou starting to wake up. They looked at each other before nodding to each other and silently racing off to nearby shrubbery to hide and wait. It was time to put their plan into action.

Kate stirred as the sun's rays landed on her eyelids. She groaned and got up remembering that it was her turn to lead the hunting group to fetch breakfast. Kate met her team at the usual meeting spot just outside the dens. Her team consisted of herself, Garth, Candu, and Hutch (I'm not going to explain what they look like because it would take all day, so look them up). The group was small compared to the other groups, but they were the best Alphas in the pack so they didn't need extra weight on board.

When Kate got to the spot, she saw that the others were already there, so she looked at all of them and nodded. They nodded back and they set off to go look for breakfast unaware of the two newcomers that are in the hunting grounds. As they walked along the path to the grounds, Kate was lost in thought. She was thinking of Humphrey and how she was going to get him to accept her because she was certain he hated her for how she abandoned him.

 _Flashback: Kate's P.O.V._

 _Humphrey got out of the trailer that they were riding in to go to the bathroom. The humans had stopped at a building and were using something that smelled weird and strong (gas). I just wanted to go back to Jasper because I had a duty to preform (marry and unite the Western and Eastern packs) so I was lost in thought._

 _I was brought out of my thoughts as a door opened to reveal a human taking out the trash. The human froze and stared at something. I followed his gaze to see Humphrey looking back up at the human with something that looked like foam around his mouth. I glanced down and saw an empty cupcake wrapper and knew that it was the frosting around his mouth, but the human didn't._

 _This was clear when the human yelled inside the building, "Rabid wolf, grab the shotgun!"_

 _Not five seconds after the human yelled another human stepped out of the building and handed a shotgun to the first human. I knew I only had seconds to act as the first human aimed the gun at Humphrey, so I took off at the human holding the shotgun knocking him over and making him drop the shotgun._

 _I bumped Humphrey and he followed me to try to escape as the second human yelled, "You're going to let them get away."_

 _We found ourselves trapped as there was a fence in front of us so we turned around to see the first human recover from the ram I gave him and pick up the shotgun again saying, "Oh, no they won't."_

 _Fear ran through me as the human with the gun aimed at us individually as if deciding who to shoot first before aiming in the middle of both of us and firing. There was a loud bang as I backed up a little bit as the buck sot round hit the fence behind us. Without a second though I ran through the fence before the human could reload the shotgun thinking that Humphrey was behind me the entire time. Only to find out minutes later that he wasn't with me. I sprinted back to the top of the hill overlooking the building to see no Humphrey, signs of a struggle, and blood. Not seeing Humphrey around I thought hopefully that he made it out alive and was making his way back to Jasper. So I turned around and trudged my way back in the direction of home._

 _Flashback end: Normal P.O.V._

Kate's thoughts were interrupted when they arrived at the hunting ground. Now was not the time to be thinking she told herself and crouched down, prompting her team to do the same. With one final thought on the one she truly loved, she got ready to take down the caribou that was unaware of their approach or the approach of the newcomers.

The two figures hiding in the bushes and shrubs saw the approaching group of wolves and began their approach as well being careful that they were going for a caribou that was close to the one the group was approaching. The figures got to their caribou before the group did theirs and got ready to tag team the unknowing animal that was about to become their breakfast.

They watched the group get into position and pounce on three unsuspecting caribou taking them out with ease. A second after they pounced on their caribou the two figures went into action and brought down their caribou with quick, precise, almost robotic movements. When they were done, they looked at the shocked group in front of them as their caribou stayed standing for a few more seconds before falling over dead. They both smirked heavily at the groups reaction to what they did holding in small amounts of laughter and if possible, smirked even more when the group got into a fighting stance.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the wolf with a red coat (Garth) asked with a warning growl.

The group held in their surprise when the two didn't even flinch at their growling, but instead just stood there smirking. Kate observed the two, one was obesely a wolf because of the thicker and wilder looking fur while the other surprised her a lot as it was a dog. The dog was a German Shepard that was surprisingly very muscular and looked like he could take on half of their Alphas with ease and stood with an air of authority and power around him. The wolf had grey fur and ocean blue eyes that looked very familiar to her for some reason, but she couldn't put her paw on it. The wolf was just as muscular as the German Shepard and held the same aura around him as well. They were wearing something bulky and weird around their body that looked kind of heavy (look up Riley COD Ghosts to see what they are wearing; Humphrey doesn't have the head thing).

"It seems your friends don't seem to recognize you Humphrey.", the German Shepard said.

Humphrey looked at his friend and said, "It would look that way wouldn't it Riley."

Kate's mind shut down from the shock and she stopped growling and stood up looking at the ground, the name Humphrey echoing in her head as the others looked surprised at the two. Kate broke out of her trance like state and looked into the eyes of the wolf to find out that the wolf was indeed Humphrey, but she had to be sure.

"H-Humphrey, i-is that you?", Kate asked tentatively, hoping beyond hope that this was the wolf she loved.

Humphrey looked at Kate and instantly recognized her, looking at her he stopped smirking and adopted a big goofy smile he was known for, "Hello Kate, it is me…I missed you a lot.", he said with a loving tone.

Kate heard what he said and the tone he used and couldn't help herself as she launched herself at him and knocked him to the ground and laying on top of him while saying loudly, "Oh Humphrey, you don't know how much I've missed you. Everyone was worried about you and I thought you would never come back and if you did, I thought you would be mad at me for abandoning you."; she was doing her best to hold back tears.

Humphrey was surprised at what she had just said, but hid rather well behind the smile and gently pushed her into a sitting position allowing himself to get into a sitting position as well not taking his eyes off hers. His smile only grew bigger as he looked her straight in the eyes and said with a voice of untold kindness, "I would never be mad at you and I would always come back for you no matter what."

That had done it as Kate listened to his voice and words. She realized that the wolf she loved was back, didn't hate her, and as far as she could tell he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. The damns that held back her tears broke allowing a steady stream of tears to run down her face as she exploded with happiness. She jumped on Humphrey again, but this time he was prepared and caught her, and cried with joy into his shoulder as she held him in a hug as if he would disappear again. Humphrey's smile never faded as he returned the gesture and held her, but he held her gently as if he was holding a small pup.

The others could only look on at the spectacle and the hunting group turned to Riley hopping he had any idea of what was going on, only to see he was just as surprised as them.

Riley looked at the group before him and said with an honest voice, "We'll explain to your whole pack at breakfast.", then looked over to the dead caribou they had just killed and asked, "want some help with the caribou?"

The hunting group nodded and they went over to start organizing the caribou and to wait for Kate and Humphrey's moment to be over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Call Sign: Wolf**

Chapter 3

After about five minutes Kate had calmed down enough to start going back to the pack so the group, plus two, started their way back to the pack's feeding area. The ones who were stuck dragging the caribou were Hutch, Garth, Candu, and Riley who surprised the group, minus Humphrey, with his willingness and strength they didn't think a dog would have even with his appearance. Kate and Humphrey were walking at the front of the group next to each other. Kate's body language made it clear that she wasn't leaving Humphrey's side anytime soon. There was a silence as they moved back to the pack because no one could think of anything to say, mostly because most of the group had their mouths full dragging the caribou. The silence was broken when Kate asked what Humphrey and Riley were wearing. Even though the others couldn't say or do anything they were curios as well.

"Oh, this," looking at what he was wearing, "it's called Kevlar body armor, it protects us from being shot wear our major organs are. It's capable of blocking a 12-gauge shotgun at point blank range.", Humphrey said with a smile.

Kate was shocked at what he was wearing could do, but was confused when Riley snorted as were the others. "It looks heavy.", Kate said recovering from her shock.

Humphrey chuckled when she said that and said with a slight amount of amusement in his voice, "Oh it is, it is. It has contributed to why I am so much stronger now and look this way."

"So how much does it weigh?", Kate asked still curios on the armor.

"Around 50 to 55 pounds.", Humphrey answered back nonchalantly as if it was an everyday occurrence, and to him and Riley, it was.

Again Kate and the hunting group were floored and briefly look at Riley and Humphrey. They both looked like weren't even feeling the weight and wondering how Riley was even keeping pace with them wearing the armor _and_ dragging a caribou. But before Kate could ask another question they had made to the feeding grounds where the pack was gathering to eat. They through the meat with the others and took one for the pack leaders, plus guests. Hutch walked with the rest of the group, as Candu had left to find his friends, dragging a carcass with him. As they approached the leaders eating spot, they saw Winston, Eve, and Tony, along with Lilly (Kate's sister and Garth's mate). When the group reached the leaders, Hutch dropped the caribou off and went to find Candu, Garth left to Lilly's side, and Kate reluctantly left Humphrey's side to join her parents leaving Humphrey and Riley standing next to each other. Winston, Eve, and Tony were confused at the newcomers and were even more confused when one of them was clearly a dog. Even slightly intimidated with what they were wearing and how strong they looked.

Winston put his guard up just in case, turned to Kate, and asked with confusion evident in his voice, "Who are they?"

"It's Humphrey and his friend Riley, dad.", Kate said full of happiness.

The leaders and Lilly were shocked that the wolf standing in front of them was Humphrey and he became friends with a dog. "Hello sir, good to see you again.", Humphrey said with his trademark goofy smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. Humphrey has told me a lot about you and your pack.", Riley said with respect that Winston or the others, besides Humphrey, weren't expecting to hear.

Now knowing the two in front of him weren't threats, Winston smiled and looked at Humphrey and said, "It has been a long time hasn't it. Eat with us, I'm eager to learn of what you have been up to over the past year…and your friend."

As they ate, Humphrey told them of what he has been up to over the past year and to say they were shocked was an understatement. As the group ate they listened to the two with rapt attention as they wove their tale of what they did. They told of harsh training Humphrey received, tough battles involving humans and guns, sneaking around on stealth missions that turned bad, how they helped topple an evil man by the name of Rorke, and save one of Riley's owners that was taken prisoner by Rorke. By the end of the tale, the listening group couldn't believe that their best fun loving Omega was molded into a deadly attack unit for the best of the best. They were also shocked that Riley was doing this way before he found Humphrey and that intimidated them a little because that meant he was better than Humphrey. It also explained why the two looked like they didn't feel the armor they were wearing.

Kate looked like she was thinking when she asked, "Hey Riley, when we were in the woods bringing back the caribou, you snorted when Humphrey explained your armor…why?"

Riley went silent and looked at the ground and looked deep in thought. Kate thought she had hit a sensitive subject when he didn't answer and was about to apologize when he stood up and turn around to show them his side. The group, minus Humphrey, were confused at this, then saw a scare that was a perfect circle and about .3 inches in diameter in the middle of his hind legs a little under the spine. Before anyone could say anything, Riley turned a 180 and showed them his other side where there was the same scare in the same place, if not a little lower (for thoughs who don't know what I'm talking about look up the mission where riley gets wounded and the fur over the scare is an almost white color).

Riley turned back to face them and chuckled saying, "The armor works, but the they need to hit it for it to work properly."

"Y-Y-You have been sh-shot before?", Lilly stuttered out, shocked at the wound Riley had received.

Riley nodded and told them of the mission of when he and his human comrades escaped their own hideout when it got taken over by the Federation and he was hit by a human sniper that he didn't see.

They all looked at him with pity before he shook it off saying, "It's all in the past, can't change it now."

The others, except Humphrey, looked at the German Shepard with new respect and still a little sadness. After the little show-and-tell the group resumed eating and talking with Riley still surprising them when he still ate the raw meat they thought he wouldn't like, or wouldn't eat. As they were finishing their breakfast, Winston had an idea.

"So, Humphrey, I take you're here to come back to the pack.", Winston said in slight hope.

Humphrey looked at him with a smile and said, "Yes I am, sir."

Winston nodded and said also with a smile, "Good, because I would like you to come as an Alpha."

Humphrey was surprised, he had not expected this because he was an Omega all his life. He thought for a second leaving everyone else in suspense and before he could answer, Riley spoke up saying, "If I may, sir…I think you should make a special force for your own pack and have Humphrey be its leader."

Humphrey was even more surprised at this as was everyone else and Winston looked deep in thought. Humphrey looked at Riley with a confused expression and simply asked why. Humphrey himself didn't think of himself as leadership material.

Riley looked at Humphrey with a deadpanned expression and said, "Really…you know as well as me that you can keep calm in stressful situations and you lead me, _me_ of all canines to safety after I couldn't safely do it myself."

"Well I was in the moment then and I never really gave leading much thought.", Humphrey said sheepishly. He blushed in embarrassment, glad he had fur to cover it.

Winston was finished thinking, looked to Riley and said, "That is a good idea, to have a unit that we could keep a secret and could take on more wolves at once would be great. Also, Humphrey will probably need some help setting it up and so I want to ask you this. Riley, would you like to join our pack?"

Everyone there was floored at the request because this has never been done before in the history of wolves and no one was more floored than Riley. All brain activity stopped for a few minutes as he tried to process what he had just heard. During said time of shutdown, everyone was beginning to get worried with the lack of response. Riley was jerked from his thoughts when Humphrey bumped him in the shoulder. Riley turned his head and saw the concerned look his best friend was giving him. Riley shook his head to clear his thought and get them straight.

Riley starred at the ground for a few seconds before looking Winston dead in the eyes and said with dead seriousness, "It would be an honor to join your pack."

Everyone smiled at this and thought the same thing, the pack just got a little more interesting. While Kate was just happy she could be with Humphrey again and have the chance to have a family with the one she loved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Call Sign: Wolf**

Chapter 4

About an hour after the very interesting breakfast the entire pack, Alphas and Omegas, were gathered around the pack leaders den. Rumors have already spread about the strange wolf and dog that were with the hunting group when they came back with breakfast from a few wolfs who got a glimpse of them. Confusion and interest had set in with most if not all of the pack and were all wondering what the meeting was going to be about, but the ones who had got the glimpse of the two had a good idea of what the meeting was about. Everyone were murmuring and whispering to one another when Winston and Tony walked up to the edge of the cliff the den is connected to.

"Everyone quite down, please.", Winston said with a loud tone, but no one herd him with everyone talking.

"Calm down everyone.", Tony tried, a little louder, but got the same result.

They tried a couple more times, but no ground was gained and Eve, getting annoyed, took matters into her own paws and yelled in her patented, feared voice, "Everyone shut up, now."

That very quickly and effectively made everyone quit, fearing what Eve would do. Riley was surprised, but didn't show it and made a mental note to not make Eve mad in the future. Humphrey just had a little nostalgia remembering how many times he has herd that voice. Kate, Garth, and Lilly were surprised to see no reaction from Riley to Eve's voice. Winston turns to his mate and whispers a thank you to her and turns his attention back to the now quiet pack.

"Thank you all for coming and I know you are all wondering why I gathered everyone here. We are here to welcome back a wolf that went missing a while back and to welcome a new member of the pack. Also new advantages the new member and returning wolf give us as a pack.", Winston said with his patented leader voice that commanded respect.

Everyone was confused as to the new member and the returning wolf. Winston cleared his throat and addressed the pack again.

"First, I will introduce the returning wolf. You all know him, he was our best Omega,"; a few wolves now knew who the returning wolf was; "here is the know new and improved, Alpha, Humphrey.", Winston said looking over the pack for the packs reactions.

Humphrey walked up to the edge of the cliff and looked out over the pack with a smirk. Everyone from the old Western was shocked at the wolf that stood next to their leader. No one from the old Eastern pack knew who he was and were confused on the wolf in front of them. In both old packs the females that were single looked at the new comer with interest and some had predatory looks on their faces. Kate looked at this and was getting a little mad and knew she might have to fight for the one she loves.

"Know let me introduce the new member of the pack.", Winston announced and the pack now looked at him with interest.

"You, the pack, will treat him with respect as you would to a fellow member. Welcome our new member, a German Shepard, Riley.", Winston said watching his pack.

To say the pack was shocked was an understatement. A _dog_ __joining a _wolf_ pack was unheard of and most thought it was a joke being played on them, but as Riley walked up to the cliff side everyone saw that it was not a joke. Riley looked at the pack with a straight emotionless face that he adopted from his human comrades when they were about to engage the enemy. The Omegas were intimidated by the look they were getting from the dog. The Alphas didn't know what to think, the look they being given was nothing they have ever seen before. Some females looked at Riley with interest as for a dog, he was quite handsome and muscular. The pack also noticed that the two were wearing the same weird thing. Winston watched the pack and looked at Riley impressed at the reaction he was getting from the pack.

Winston cleared his throat and got the attention of the pack back on him, once he knew he had their attention he said, "Know that you know who are joining us, you need to know the new advantages we are getting."

The pack now looked confused as to how the two would get advantages from them. Winston took this as his signal to continue, "I'm sure you have noticed what they are wearing;" the pack nods, "well, it's called body armor and they got them from humans. These two have served by the sides of humans from the U.S. army. The best of the best who call themselves the Ghosts."

Now the pack was speechless, how could they respond? The two newcomers in front of them have fought beside humans and lived. What Winston said next shocked them even more.

Winston said with a smirk, "And because of this relation with the humans, these two have the support of the humans and can call in their human team to help them if they aren't busy doing something else."

This clicked with the wolves of the pack. The two in front of them could call in human support to help them do things they couldn't do on their own and some Alphas were thinking the advantage they would have over an enemy pack with the support of humans with guns. This thought brought more and more Alphas to accept the dog into the pack and the Omegas were just even more intimidated by the dog now that they knew he had the support of humans.

"This meeting is finished, you may go on your way.", Winston finished the meeting with a smile and beckoned Humphrey and Riley to follow him.

The pack took a second before they dispersed into the woods with a lot of newer topics to talk about. Kate, Eve, and Tony followed Winston into his den with Humphrey and Riley because Lilly and Garth went off somewhere else by themselves. The group went to the center of the den and sat in a circle.

Winston looked at Humphrey and Riley and asked, "So…how are we going to go about setting up this new Delta program?"

Humphrey and Riley looked at each other and looked deep in thought until Humphrey looked up and answered, "I have a few ideas."

With that said, the group went to discussing the ideas of the new Delta program that would usher in a new era of fighting wolves. But what the pack didn't know is that the program would come to be useful sooner than any of them would expect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Call Sign: Wolf**

Chapter 5

It had been a week since the arrival of Humphrey and Riley, and things couldn't be better for either one of them. Kate and Humphrey confessed their love to each other after a few dates and were now only a few days away from becoming mates, much to other female jealousy. When they told their plan to Kat's parents Winston was happy that his daughter was now happy with someone that loved her back for her. Eve on the other hand took the news how she always does as an overprotective mother and promptly started chasing Humphrey all over the territory. Humphrey knew that he was now highly trained in combat and had his armor on, but he knew Eve and did the smartest at the time and that was to run and run fast. He knew even with _bullet proof_ armor Eve would find a way by it. After what felt like a full day of full out running, Kate and Winston finally calmed Eve down and she accepted the proposal.

While Riley didn't find a lover, he came close to being hunted down by interested females. At first he thought that he would have to prove himself to the pack before they accepted him in fully, but he found out quickly that that wasn't the case.

He was walking with Humphrey to a lake Humphrey said he liked to hang out at and were stopped by a group of five Alphas. Riley and Humphrey immediately put their guard up and got ready for a fight already picturing the moves their maybe opponents could do and how to best counter them. The Alphas stared at them before glaring at Riley and just him. Riley saw this and glared back at them with the same emotionless face that says he has clearly seen things that no other animal should have to see. After a few seconds of intense glaring from both ends the Alphas stopped glaring and smirked as one said that they liked Riley because he wasn't afraid of a fight and didn't back down from their challenge. With that being said, the Alphas walked off and Humphrey and Riley continued on after exchanging confused looks.

Riley had gotten familiar with the territory rather easily and had met Humphrey's old friends Mooch, Salty, and Shaky. His first impression of them was…odd. The three were obesely Omegas as they weren't as fit as the Alphas and were more into screwing around having fun than hunting or patrolling their borders. When they first met, The three immediately wolf-pilled Humphrey. After a laughing fit from the four involved and confused looks from Riley, he was introduced to them. Mooch was a big wolf that looked like a small tan bear, Salty had a grey coat and a long muzzle. He, in Riley's opinion, looked a little too skinny and needed to eat a bit more and Shaky had a coat that looked like it didn't know what color it wanted to be. In some like it looked brown while in other it looked grey. When introductions ended, the three misfits bombarded Humphrey with questions on where he has been and what he has been doing in his absence. The questioning went on for at least an hour with Humphrey answering everything he could to the best of his ability. Riley came a conclusion as the meeting ended, although weird, he liked them. Nothing else worth noting happened to Riley over the week.

Today was different however. Humphrey and Riley were walking to see the new generation of Alphas, in public and Omegas in secret, before the Alpha hopefuls went off to train for the winter and see if they find one or two wolves that catch their interest and they see fit to train. It was decided over the meeting that the opportunity to become a Delta would be given to the new generation as they would be able to learn quicker than older wolves. After a few minutes of walking in a comfortable silence, the two reached a clearing and saw that this was a day care of sorts for the children of the Alphas or just a place where pups met up to play. When they approached the pups position the pups turned and looked at them whispering to each other things like 'what are they wearing', 'who are they', 'is that a dog'. The two ignored the comments and headed to a large rock overlooking the field the pups were playing in. They reached the tip of the rock and laid down to watch the pups play.

After about ten minutes of observing the pups for any potential they came across two pups that caught their attention, but nothing worth noting, so they went back to watching until Humphrey bumped Riley's shoulder while saying, "Hey, two o'clock."

Riley turned his head to see what Humphrey was looking at and saw a lone pup backed into a corner being bullied by four other pups. Riley looked at Humphrey and said, "Let's go.", and they got off the rock and headed to the five pups position.

When they approached them the four bullies looked at them and ran, intimidated by the armor and looks they were being given. Riley watched as the four ran off, not amused, while Humphrey slowly approached the pup.

The pup looked up at Humphrey scared and frozen, Humphrey saw this and said with a soothing, warm voice, "Don't worry, we're not here to hurt you, we just want to know what was going on."

This seemed to calm the pup down a little and they got a good look at the pup. He looked only a year old or maybe a little older, had dark grey, almost black, fur with a lighter grey underbelly, but what got their attention was his eyes. His eyes were very odd, as they were a crimson color.

Big crimson eyes stared at them as Riley asked in a calm tone, "So…what was that all about?"

The pup looked at Riley and then at Humphrey before looking to the ground and answering sadly, "They were making fun of my eyes and how I will never be a good fighter because they are going to be Alphas and I'm stuck as an Omega."

"Did your parents say you had to be an Omega?", asked Humphrey with curiosity.

This was the wrong thing to ask as the pup was now trying to choke back tears saying between sniffles, "I don't have any parents, or friends for that matter…everyone just makes fun of me."

That's when Humphrey and Riley saw it, the determination to prove everyone wrong, to show them he could fight, to show them that he could overcome any obstacle in his way. This is what they wanted to see in a pup, but without this as a backstory. They looked at each other and nodded.

Humphrey looked at the now sniffling pup and said with a smirk, "What would say if I said we could help you become the best of the best."

This worked as intended as the pup stopped crying and looked up at the two with shock, disbelief, and hope. The pup couldn't believe what he was hearing, here was a wolf and a dog that were offering a chance to be the best of the best, but why him, their definitely more qualified pups then him.

Humphrey's smirk turned to a smile as the pup asked with a hopeful voice, "You're not joking right?"

 _"No, I am not.", Humphrey said as he watched the pup's shock turn to happiness as he was almost literally doing backflips._

 _The pup looked at the two and said happily, "YES, yes, yes, I would love to take the offer."_

 _Riley chuckled and asked him, "So, you have a name kid."_

 _"It's Alex", the now identified pup said looking at the two with pure joy on his face._

 _Now it was Humphrey's turn to chuckle as he turned around and waved for Alex to follow him saying, "Well Alex, welcome to the Delta program."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Call Sign: Wolf**

Chapter 6

Alex could only stare at the two in front of him in shock and awe. He was just stunned at what the two could do in terms of fighting and to think that he could be able to do that as well just hit it home for him. He was going to be the best Delta there ever was and shove it in those bullies faces. Riley and Humphrey exchanged confused looks as Alex was still staring at them not moving.

"I think we broke him, Humphrey.", said Riley with an amused tone.

Humphrey could only nod at the small joke with a chuckle and looked back at Alex waiting for a response to what they just told him. A few minutes of silence later and Alex finally came back to earth and had a look of excitement on his face.

"OH, YEAH. I accept the offer.", Alex said with a huge grin on his face.

Alex paused for a moment and then asked, "So when do I start training?"

Humphrey and Riley looked at each other then looked back at the pup. Humphrey answered, "When the Alphas go off to train the new Alphas and it give us time to fine you a possible teammate."

Alex looked at them and nodded seeing the obvious logic behind the answer. The group of three spent the rest of their time together getting to know each other better. Alex was liking the two more and more and Humphrey and Riley were liking the pup more and more as well. Alex was stunned when Humphrey extended an invitation to him to come to his wedding in a couple of days. All Alex could do is watch the two leave with a smile knowing that he now had two powerful and good friends that would look out for him and he could get more in the future.

The few days before the wedding went by fast as Humphrey and Kate got ready for the big event. Alex had done as told and not let anyone know of the new program he was now a part of. During the time they met up the three, Humphrey, Riley, and Alex, had grown closer and were now could partially be considered best friends. Even the bullies had backed off in fear of the two armor wearing pack members doing something to them. Humphrey had brought Kate to see Alex as she was one of the few who knew of the program and the two had found that they had much in common. Kate thought that Alex was cute and loved spending time with him as she said it was like a son she never had. This gave Humphrey an idea, so he was going to give his idea to Kate after the wedding was over.

Now it is time for the wedding and the two being wed couldn't be more nervous than they are right now. For Humphrey, this was more nerve wracking than any battle he has participated in over the last year. He is about to get married to the love of his life, even though he has Kate's parents' blessings and Knowing Kate loves him back, he is still nervous as all heck. Humphrey has done his best to make himself look good for the event and had Riley help him out. Now he sits on the platform waiting for Kate to walk up; Humphrey was lost in thought until he heard many quiet gasps coming from the audience. He looked up and saw something that almost made his jaw drop if it wasn't for his will power. He saw Kate and she looked drop dead gorgeous with her groomed fur and a flower in her hair. Humphrey could only look at her shocked that she could even look this good. He came back from his daze when Kate was on the platform next to him.

They stared at each other for a minute before Kate said in a hushed voice, "Shall we get started."

"After you", Humphrey responded also with a hushed voice.

The started the ceremony with the smelling and accepting the others scent. Next they nibbled each other's ears, Humphrey never really knew the reason behind this, but did it non-the-less, and finally they rubbed their noses together as the final act. With that the crowd burst into cheers at the newlywed couple. Humphrey couldn't believe it, his wildest dreams were coming true, he has just been married to the girl of his dreams. The rest of the day went by fast for Humphrey and the next thing he knew, he and Kate were in their new den ready for sleep.

This was the perfect time to ask the question, so Humphrey looks to Kate and asks, "I know this may be a bit sudden, but what do you think of adopting Alex?"

Kate looks at him with surprise on her face and asks with curiosity, "What brought this up?"

"Well…you and him seem to get along well and you even said that you thought of him as a son…and so do I. So I was wondering what you thought of the idea."

Kate smiled at Humphrey after he said that, he still had that big heart of his, and said after a short pause, "I would love to have him as a son, we'll tell him tomorrow after we clear it with my dad."

Humphrey grinned and nodded as they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Kate and Humphrey walked out of the leaders' den, happy and ready to find their new son. After the two woke up, they immediately went to Kates dad after breakfast to talk about it. After a long talk about it and Humphrey being threatened by Eve multiple times, they were given permission to adopt Alex into their family, but only if he wanted to. So here they are walking around the territory looking for Alex.

"So what do you think his reaction will be when we tell him?", Humphrey asked with amusement in his voice.

"Well, we'll see once we tell him and the surprise will be worth it.", Kate answered with the same tone.

As they walked, the two newly-weds were in their own thoughts on how Alex would react to the news. After a few more minutes of walking, the couple found their hopefully new son sitting on a rock overlooking the field the other pups were playing in. As the two got closer they noticed Alex looked sad as he looked down at the other pups.

"I wish I had a family and at least one friend my age", Alex said about to break down sobbing.

Humphrey and Kate looked at each other with a sad face. Know they both knew how much what they are about to do will affect him. They both smile, walk over to Alex and sit down next to him making him jump a little at the two unexpected wolves. Alex looked up and saw Kate and Humphrey smiling at him, this made him smile back as a little happiness came back to him.

"We herd what you wished for,", Humphrey said sadly making Alex become sad again as he looked down expecting him to say he is sorry, but instead he heard Humphrey say, "but we can make at least one of thoughs wishes come true.

Alex went wide-eyed at that and could only look up at him with pure shock and disbelief on his face. He slowly looked back and forth at Kate and Humphrey a few times before looking at Kate as she spoke next.

"We talked it over and with the pack leaders' permission and if you agree…we would love for you to become our new son."

Alex could only stare with his mind reeling at what he just herd, hear he is wishing for a family and his wish is coming true right now. After a minute of silence and staring Alex started tearing up and jumped at Kate and hugged her like she would disappear at any moment.

Alex begins shaking his head sobbing while saying, "Yes, yes, I love you, both of you."

After a few minutes of crying and comforting from his new parents Alex was able to calm down. Humphrey looked down at his new son and smiled rubbing his head. This was something Alex had wanted his whole life and now he is getting it. The next thing he herd almost made cry again.

Humphrey stopped rubbing Alex's head and said with a big smile on his face, "Come on son, honey, let's go get some lunch."

Alex had always wanted to be called son by someone and know his biggest wish has just come true and now nothing could wipe the smile from his face for the rest of the day. Now he just needs to find himself a friend around his age, but unknown to the three a pup Alex's age with light brown fur was watching with big blue eyes. She was curious as to why the red-eyed pup was always by himself.

"Casey, time to go. Casey.", a feminine voice called out over the field.

"Coming mom.", the now identified Casey called back as she began to run back to her parents.

"So honey, anything interesting happen today?", A male voice asked.

Casey looked up at her father with a smile and said "No, not really."

With that the family happily walked off into the woods to do who knows what.


	7. Chapter 7

**Call Sign: Wolf Ch. 7**

Chapter 7

It's a little after lunch time and the woods a few miles south of Jasper Park is all quiet and peaceful. Birds chirp happily to each other and other smaller animals are going around and doing whatever it is they do in the afternoon. A squirrel sits in a tree nibbling on one of its last nuts. To it, nothing could go wrong, nothing could…

…vvvrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…VVrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…VVRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Four ATVs speed their way through the forest scaring the said squirrel off its perch. These ATVs were operated by four humans which were covered in riding clothes. These people were the final remaining members of their ghost team. They are Merrick the calm leader, Hesh the supporter, Logan the jack of all trades, and Keegan the sniper. After their amazing victory over the Federation and killing off their leader Roark, other countries started to stand up against the Federation to try to push them back to their own country and stop them from spreading like that again. Once the Federation was pushed back into South America, the U.S.A. with the help of some of its allies started to rebuild its broken country back to its once glorious state. With the Federation at bay and not in a position to make any moves and the construction of their country well under way, the ghost team was allowed a few months of paid vacation to do whatever they want. When Humphrey told them off Jasper Park, the ghosts got permission from the park rangers to camp out in the park for 2 weeks max. When they told Humphrey and Riley about this, Humphrey didn't even wait for them to prepare or for them to take off his armor before practically dragging Riley with him running north to Jasper saying that they would meet them up there.

Here is where we find our squad of ghosts rolling to Jasper. Each human had a small ear piece walky-talky under their riding helmets so they could easily talk to each other.

"So, how much farther to the railroad?", Hesh asks while concentrating on not crashing into a tree or rock.

"Not much farther up, should be about 500 meters or so.", Said Merrick who was also concentrating on driving.

Soon the four made it to the railroad and stopped briefly to gain their bearings and move on north-west following the tracks to their next destination, Jasper Park. As they ride next to the tracks, Keegan looks to his GPS to see how far they are from their destination.

After briefly looking at the digital map, Keegan looks back up in front of him and says, "We've got two more miles to go before we reach Jasper."

A chorus of "Got its" came from the other three riders as they neared their destination. A few more moments of silence followed before Logan spoke up.

"You think Humphrey has already found himself a girl?", Logan asked.

There were a few chuckles form the others before Hesh answered, "Knowing him, probably."

"I just hope Humphrey knows what he is doing dragging Riley with him here, because as far as I know, dogs and wolves don't seem to get along together very well", Merrick said with concern in his voice.

"I know there shouldn't be a problem with what he said about his pack, but still I can't help but worry.", he continued.

"Don't worry about it,", said Hesh, "I know we can trust him to take care of Riley and himself."

Merrick just nodded along with everyone else knowing those two could survive almost anything if they were together. Know was no different. As they rode along, they noticed that it was approaching 3'o clock and knew that they would have to stop soon to set up camp if they didn't make it to the park, but as luck would have it, Keegan informed them that they were only a mile from their step off point. Once they reached the end of the last mile, the saw a rocky clearing on the right of the tacks and turned off their current trajectory to see how close they were to the park. They slowed to a stop near the edge of the cliff and turned off their quads and walked over to the edge to see the view. As they looked around, they spotted some larger, rocky hills in the close distance that had what looked to be caves in them. Logan got an idea and walked back to his ATV and took out a tablet with some analog sticks, buttons, and an antenna attached to it.

He walked back, turned on the tablet he said, "Humphrey dragged Riley out before we could take off their gear, so riley still has his guidance camera on him," (A/N, I have no idea what that device you control Riley with is called), "so if we are close enough to him, we can bring him to use or see where he is."

Everyone nodded and looked to the screen to see if Riley was close enough to them and by extension, Humphrey.

 **With Riley & friends-10 minutes earlier:**

Riley, Humphrey, Kate, Eve, Winston, Lilly, Garth, Tony, and Alex were in the leaders den talking about the new Delta program and who they thought would be good to join the program. Since this was new to everyone but Humphrey and Riley, they were going step by step to try and smooth the process out. They had just finished talking about how Humphrey and Riley were going to start training Alex in the coming months once they find more members.

"Alright, so now that we have a training schedule made up, we need to find more members for the Delta Force.", said Riley.

Everyone nodded, except Alex who was asleep at this point next to his new mother Kate. Kate smiled and looked down at him before lightly nuzzling him making Alex snuggle closer to her.

Winston smiled at the scene and said, "You to seem to like each other, it seems it was a good idea to make you his parent."

All Kate could do was continue to smile down at Alex's sleeping form. Everyone was quiet after that and was enjoying the peace before a small, odd sound that Riley knew all too well. Everyone looked to him and saw a small metal rod slowly rise from Riley's vest and a small blue light turned on signaling that the electronic device was working. When the rod started to move left and right making everyone besides Riley and Humphrey, who recognized the device once he saw it as he never really used one, confused as to what was going on.

Riley smiled and turned to everyone before standing up and saying, "It looks like our new temporary neighbors are here."


	8. Chapter 8

**Call Sign: Wolf**

Chapter 8

 _Riley smiled and turned to everyone before standing up and saying, "It looks like our new temporary neighbors are here."_

.

.

.

When Riley said this, Humphrey looked excited and stood up to follow Riley out of the cave. Everyone looked confused before Winston finally asked the obvious question, "What do you mean by 'new temporary neighbors'?"

Humphrey and Riley looked at each other before smirking at each other. Humphrey then turned to the others and said, "Our human partners."

This surprised everyone else before they decided to follow the two military canines out of the cave. Once they got outside, they noticed Riley looking left to right as if contemplating directions which confused them some more. Before anyone could ask what he was doing, Riley looked to the right and began walking towards where the railroad was. Everyone stared at him before following him and Humphrey. As they walked in silence, they were getting more and more confused by Riley's almost robotic movements and direction choices.

Finally having enough of the confusion, Garth asked, "What's wrong with Riley, he seems to be moving weird."

Kate wanted to ask that as well, but couldn't say anything as she was busy carrying a sleeping Alex by the scruff of his neck. Humphrey turned to him and said, "It's a device made to guide canine partners, or as they are commonly referred as, attack dogs. The camera that is on that small rod standing on his vest sends a video feed of what Riley sees in front of him. As for his movements, Riley has been trained to recognize different sound commands he gets through his head set to tell him where to go and if the one controlling it wants him to attack or not. The camera can also swivel in a full 360-degree circle so the operator can keep his partner safer."

The group all nodded and continued to think about what they were told as a certain group of humans were listening in on the conversation while continuing to guide riley and the group to their location.

 **Human Group – 5 minutes after Riley left the cave**

Everyone looked at the now slightly blurred video and tried to listen to distinct sound of distorted voices coming from the tablet. Logan had told them that he had to sacrifice sound for video quality, so then sound and video would get better the closer Riley was to them. What surprised them was the distorted voices coming through the devise as the only thing following Riley at the moment was the other wolves from the cave. They kept their questions to themselves as they knew they would get answers from at least Humphrey soon.

Logan moved the camera to the right and saw them all huddled around the tablet. He pointed to their 11 o'clock and said, "They will be coming from over there."

Keegan, Hesh, and Merrick looked over to where Logan pointed and saw the bushes rustle a little before they saw Riley, Humphrey, and they group of wolves came from the brush and into the clearing. Logan smiled and knew that now that they were in line of site of Riley, he didn't need the guidance camera anymore, so he deactivated it and put it back into the ATV.

 **Back with the wolves**

Everyone was silent after Humphrey's explanation and just continued to walk forward after the now slightly robotic dog. Once Riley stopped and looked to the right, they all looked to see three humans huddled over the fourth who was holding something. Riley began to walk over to them, so the group followed after him. Once they got to the clearing, Riley stopped and just looked up at the humans while three looked back at them and one went back to their vehicle. They saw one cup his hands over his mouth before a whistle sounded out over the clearing, the whistle was something recognized by Humphrey and Riley as a command to come over to them. Know they knew it was their humans and began to run up to them excitedly causing the group behind them to look at them before cautiously walking after the two happy canines.

Hesh and Logan got down on one knee and held their arms out as Humphrey and Riley jumped into their arms, talking them to the ground. The four on the ground began laughing and rolling around with each other while the other two humans in the group just looked down at them and shook their heads in exasperation. This is the seen the group of wolves walked up on when they got to the group of humans. The wolves looked at each other in confusion wondering if this is actually what they were seeing.

*cough* *cough*, Winston coughed to get their attention. "So, are you going to introduce us or not?", Winston asked with an amused expression.

The four on the ground stopped rolling around and looked at the onlooking wolves that had entered the area. Keegan and Merrick already knew they were there, but didn't say anything as they were busy watching the four friends roll around in the dirt. The four on the ground looked at each other before getting up and facing the wolves.

"Oh, right, sorry…um, yeah, these are our human partners and friends in the many battles we told you about. The one on your right is the intelligence of the group, Merrick. The one behind me is the field leader, Logan. The one behind Humphrey is Logan's brother and all around jack-of-all-trades is Hesh and the one on your left is our mostly silent sniper Keegan." Riley introduced his friends.

The wolves looked at each human as they were introduced and looked them up and sown to try and find any sign of hostile intent, but found none. They only found shocked expressions mixed with surprise on all of their faces.

There was a deafening silence that followed the introduction as the four ghosts tried to come to terms with what they just saw and heard. Once they got enough control over their bodies, they looked at each other to see if the others heard and saw the same thing. Once they knew they weren't going to go crazy, they all looked to Riley and just stared at him.

"Um…Riley," Riley turned and looked up at Logan who had spoken in a shaky voice, "we…uh…I think we just understood what you just said as if you were speaking English like us."


End file.
